


My Herald's Plan

by Phsbarbie



Series: Cullen's Herald [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wakes up to Skyla showing how much he was missed</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Herald's Plan

I awake with a moan on my lips and Skyla's soft little hand wrapped around my shaft. I open my mouth to remind her that I'm supposed to be the one showing her how much she was missed, but all that comes out is another moan.

"Good morning, love," she purrs, stroking me from base to tip and back again. "How did you sleep?"

I'm trying to reply, honestly, I am, but all the blood in my body is rushing away from my head, making it very hard to think. Sky notices my dilemma with an amused smile.

"Okay," she says, adding a twist with her hand, "let's make this easier, shall we? I'll ask a question and you nod your head for yes and shake it for no. Can you handle that?"

I nod, then let my head fall back against the pillows, closing my eyes to enjoy the sensations she's creating. 

Sky chuckles. "Good. Did you sleep well?" 

I nod. I always sleep better when she's with me.

"Any nightmares?" she asks, swiping her thumb across the tip of my cock. My hips thrust upwards involuntarily and I shake my head no. 

"Really? That's wonderful," she says, managing to keep her tone conversational. She starts to run her thumb lightly in a circle just below the head. "Are you ready to ignore any and all inquisition work and spend the day hiding in bed with me?"

I open my eyes to see her looking down at me, the expression on her face daring me to say I have too much to do. I grin at her. I have no intention of saying any such thing. Even though I could probably manage words again if I tried, I just nod.

She grins back at me. "Good answer."

I reach up and cup the back of her head, bringing her to me for a much needed kiss, when I hear the door slam open beneath us. I groan, and not in pleasure this time. 

"Commander?" calls out a voice, one I recognize immediately. Timothy, the go-between for Lelianna and I. The same one that interrupted my first kiss with Sky. Her hand pauses in its stroking. 

"Give me just a moment to give him instructions and send him on his way," I whisper. "Then I'm all yours."

She eyes me, her smile turning wicked before giving me a quick nod. "You do that."

I open my mouth to call out to Timothy below, but once again all that comes out is a rather loud moan.

"Commander?" asks an alarmed Timothy.

"Just... a minute," I manage to grit out through my teeth. Sky, minx that she is, has ducked her head beneath the covers and is dragging her tongue along my cock like it's her favorite flavor of ice cream. How she expects me to carry on a conversation now when I couldn't speak with just her hand is beyond me. 

"Sky!" I hiss.

She wraps her lips around just the mushroomed shaped tip of my shaft. "Hmm?" she asks, the sound of it causing vibrations down my length. 

"Maker!" I gasp.

"Commander?" asks an increasingly anxious Timothy. "Do you need me to come up?" I hear him take a step towards the ladder at the same moment Sky begins to twirl her tongue, still taking no more than the head into her mouth. 

"No!" I yell, practically scream. Skyla laughs, causing more vibrations. I stare up at the ceiling and take deep breaths, both trying desperately to ignore Sky as she starts to twist her lips and praying she doesn't stop. Dammit brain, work!

"You can't come up here. I'm, uh, I'm quite sick!" My voice raises a pitch on the last word as Sky takes me deeper into her mouth.

"Sick, sir?" comes the confused voice from below. Confusion is warranted, I guess. I've never let sickness keep me in bed before. 

"Mmm-hmmm," I half say, half moan as Skyla starts to bob her head, dragging her tongue along the underside of my shaft as she moves. I let my head drop back again. "Very sick. I'm afraid I'll be stuck in bed all day."

My hand finds its way down to Sky's head, guiding her movements, and I abandon any pretense I had of composure, giving myself over to the pleasure. Her warm, wet mouth feels like heaven and I use all my willpower to keep from thrusting lightly into it. SKyla's the one in control, at least for now. 

"But... what about the joint maneuvers with Lelianna today?" asks Timothy hesitantly. Maker, is he still here?

"Canceled!" I say, beginning to lose my patience with the man. 

"Yes, sir," he says, footsteps headed toward the door.

"And Timothy?"

"Yes, sir?"

I smile at the ceiling. "Lock the door behind you." I grab Skyla and pull her up and under me, her laughter easily audible before the click of the door says Timothy is finally gone. 

"You are such a tease," I tell her, shrugging off the shirt I wore to bed, keeping her trapped on the bed with my lower body.

She shrugs, that wicked gleam I love in her eye. "I wanted to make sure you didn't decide to get some work in."

"With a woman as lovely as you in my bed?" I ask, unfastening her shirt and freeing her breasts. "Never." I cup them in my hands, licking my way around one nipple and then dragging my tongue over to circle the other. She arches her back, pressing the globes more firmly into my hands as I start to lightly grind my arousal between her legs. 

She lets out a small moan of satisfaction and closes her eyes, a smile on her lips. She looks far too pleased with herself. I press a bit harder against her core and she gasps. Much better. 

"Now," I say, sucking on her nipple then blowing on it lightly, "try to coherently explain to a subordinate why you're not getting out of bed today." I roll my hips against her, loving the feeling of hers rolling back. 

"Easy enough," she says, breathing heavily. "I'd simply tell them I'm spending the day having sex with the commander of my armies."

I chuckle, nuzzling my forehead to hers. "Of course you would." I sit back on my knees and pull her up with me. I push the rest of her shirt off her silky shoulders before following her back down to the bed. "Though that would bring its own set of problems." I press open mouthed kisses to the crease of her neck. 

"Of course it would," she says, chastising herself. "I can think of at least three interruptions once that message got around. One to take notes for his stories, one to give us pointers, and another just to mess with us."

I suck on her earlobe, then trap it between my teeth and nod. "At least."

She runs her hands up over my bare chest and down my back. "Perhaps your way is better after all. Should we call him back to give him further instructions?" she asks lightly. I glare and she chuckles. "I'll take that as a no."

I reach between us and deftly undo the laces on her pants, pushing them off her hips. "I had planned on this morning going differently," I tell her, peeling them off her legs. "I was going to spend hours worshiping each part of your body." 

"And now?" she asks, her eyes caressing me as my pants join hers on the floor.

"Now I need to be inside you so badly I can't see straight." I line my shaft up with her opening, parting her folds with the tip, and push in slowly, eliciting a groan from both of us. "Maker you feel so good," I say, holding myself still inside her, trying to get control over my wayward body. 

Sky gives me no such luxury. She rolls her hips upwards, clenching and unclenching her inner muscles around me. 

"Sky," I get out through gritted teeth, "your teasing's left me too close to the edge. You're going to make me lose control."

"Please do," she moans. "I love it when you lose control."

Her words have the desired effect and I snap, pulling out of her and plunging back in. Her back arches and I slip my arm underneath, crushing her to me. I devour every piece of skin I can reach, sucking here, nipping there, mastering her body as if it were a battlefield. I don't let up until she's breathing through gasps and screaming my name loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear. 

I pour myself into her, my thoughts going no farther then the woman I love beneath me. When I finally become aware of the world around us again I discover our rocking has moved the bed a foot away from the wall and I have stinging scratch marks down my back.

She smiles up at me smugly. "Now that is a perfect way to spend a morning."

"Don't get too comfortable," I warn her, deciding to start with her stomach and pressing a kiss there. "I still have a lot of worshiping to do."


End file.
